Fairly Odd Baby/Images/1
FairlyOddBaby001.jpg FairlyOddBaby002.jpg FairlyOddBaby003.jpg FairlyOddBaby004.jpg FairlyOddBaby005.jpg FairlyOddBaby006.jpg FairlyOddBaby007.jpg FairlyOddBaby008.jpg FairlyOddBaby009.jpg FairlyOddBaby010.jpg FairlyOddBaby011.jpg FairlyOddBaby012.jpg FairlyOddBaby013.jpg FairlyOddBaby014.jpg FairlyOddBaby015.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda are lonely because they don't have any children. FairlyOddBaby016.jpg FairlyOddBaby017.jpg FairlyOddBaby018.jpg FairlyOddBaby019.jpg FairlyOddBaby020.jpg FairlyOddBaby021.jpg FairlyOddBaby022.jpg FairlyOddBaby023.jpg FairlyOddBaby024.jpg FairlyOddBaby025.jpg FairlyOddBaby026.jpg FairlyOddBaby027.jpg FairlyOddBaby028.jpg FairlyOddBaby029.jpg FairlyOddBaby030.jpg FairlyOddBaby031.jpg FairlyOddBaby032.jpg FairlyOddBaby033.jpg FairlyOddBaby034.jpg FairlyOddBaby035.jpg FairlyOddBaby036.jpg FairlyOddBaby037.jpg FairlyOddBaby038.jpg FairlyOddBaby039.jpg FairlyOddBaby040.jpg FairlyOddBaby041.jpg FairlyOddBaby042.jpg FairlyOddBaby043.jpg FairlyOddBaby044.jpg FairlyOddBaby045.jpg FairlyOddBaby046.jpg FairlyOddBaby047.jpg FairlyOddBaby048.jpg FairlyOddBaby049.jpg FairlyOddBaby050.jpg FairlyOddBaby051.jpg FairlyOddBaby052.jpg|"Hey! How about I just wish you guys up a baby!" FairlyOddBaby053.jpg FairlyOddBaby054.jpg FairlyOddBaby055.jpg FairlyOddBaby056.jpg|"Nope! Nothing in here that says I cannot!" FairlyOddBaby057.jpg FairlyOddBaby058.jpg|"STOP! FairlyOddBaby059.jpg FairlyOddBaby060.jpg FairlyOddBaby061.jpg FairlyOddBaby062.jpg FairlyOddBaby063.jpg FairlyOddBaby064.jpg FairlyOddBaby065.jpg FairlyOddBaby066.jpg FairlyOddBaby067.jpg FairlyOddBaby068.jpg FairlyOddBaby069.jpg FairlyOddBaby070.jpg FairlyOddBaby071.jpg FairlyOddBaby072.jpg FairlyOddBaby073.jpg FairlyOddBaby074.jpg FairlyOddBaby075.jpg FairlyOddBaby076.jpg|"I wish Cosmo and Wanda would have a baby!" FairlyOddBaby077.jpg FairlyOddBaby078.jpg FairlyOddBaby079.jpg FairlyOddBaby080.jpg FairlyOddBaby081.jpg FairlyOddBaby082.jpg FairlyOddBaby083.jpg FairlyOddBaby084.jpg FairlyOddBaby085.jpg FairlyOddBaby086.jpg FairlyOddBaby087.jpg FairlyOddBaby088.jpg FairlyOddBaby089.jpg|I'd like to congratulate Wanda for having her fairy baby! FairlyOddBaby090.jpg FairlyOddBaby091.jpg|Wanda! Why did you do that for? FairlyOddBaby092.jpg FairlyOddBaby093.jpg FairlyOddBaby094.jpg|Actually, I'M the one having the baby. Fairy pregnancy has the male fairy pregnant of the baby, not the female fairy. FairlyOddBaby095.jpg FairlyOddBaby096.jpg FairlyOddBaby097.jpg FairlyOddBaby098.jpg|I'd also like to show you a slideshow of my favorite human band! FairlyOddBaby099.jpg FairlyOddBaby100.jpg FairlyOddBaby101.jpg FairlyOddBaby102.jpg FairlyOddBaby103.jpg FairlyOddBaby104.jpg FairlyOddBaby105.jpg FairlyOddBaby106.jpg FairlyOddBaby107.jpg FairlyOddBaby108.jpg FairlyOddBaby109.jpg FairlyOddBaby110.jpg FairlyOddBaby111.jpg|Timmy tries to enjoy watching the parade... FairlyOddBaby112.jpg|...but Cosmo's vomiting spoils it. FairlyOddBaby113-114.jpg|"Sorry!" FairlyOddBaby115.jpg|Timmy attempts to woo Trixie... FairlyOddBaby116.jpg|...but Cosmo ruins it. FairlyOddBaby117.jpg FairlyOddBaby118.jpg|"Sorry!" FairlyOddBaby119.jpg FairlyOddBaby120.jpg FairlyOddBaby121.jpg FairlyOddBaby122.jpg FairlyOddBaby123.jpg FairlyOddBaby124.jpg FairlyOddBaby125.jpg FairlyOddBaby126.jpg FairlyOddBaby127.jpg|Sorry! FairlyOddBaby128.jpg FairlyOddBaby129.jpg FairlyOddBaby130.jpg FairlyOddBaby131.jpg|Since I'm pregnant, I have a craving for paper scraps. FairlyOddBaby132.jpg FairlyOddBaby133.jpg FairlyOddBaby134.jpg FairlyOddBaby135.jpg FairlyOddBaby136.jpg FairlyOddBaby137.jpg FairlyOddBaby138.jpg FairlyOddBaby139.jpg FairlyOddBaby140.jpg FairlyOddBaby141.jpg FairlyOddBaby142.jpg FairlyOddBaby143.jpg FairlyOddBaby144.jpg FairlyOddBaby144a.jpg FairlyOddBaby145.jpg FairlyOddBaby146.jpg FairlyOddBaby147.jpg FairlyOddBaby148.jpg FairlyOddBaby149.jpg FairlyOddBaby150.jpg FairlyOddBaby151.jpg FairlyOddBaby152.jpg FairlyOddBaby153.jpg FairlyOddBaby154.jpg FairlyOddBaby155.jpg FairlyOddBaby156.jpg FairlyOddBaby157.jpg FairlyOddBaby158.jpg FairlyOddBaby159.jpg|Fairy babies are often cared by good fairies. FairlyOddBaby160.jpg FairlyOddBaby161.jpg|However, when the fairy baby is born, anti-fairies and pixies try to steal it. So watch out. FairlyOddBaby162.jpg FairlyOddBaby163.jpg FairlyOddBaby164.jpg FairlyOddBaby165.jpg FairlyOddBaby166.jpg FairlyOddBaby167.jpg FairlyOddBaby168.jpg|That's why I protect you fairies with barbed wire and bad dogs. FairlyOddBaby169.jpg FairlyOddBaby170.jpg FairlyOddBaby171.jpg FairlyOddBaby172.jpg FairlyOddBaby173.jpg FairlyOddBaby174.jpg FairlyOddBaby175.jpg FairlyOddBaby176.jpg FairlyOddBaby177.jpg FairlyOddBaby178.jpg FairlyOddBaby179.jpg FairlyOddBaby180.jpg FairlyOddBaby181.jpg FairlyOddBaby182.jpg FairlyOddBaby183.jpg FairlyOddBaby184.jpg FairlyOddBaby185.jpg FairlyOddBaby186.jpg FairlyOddBaby187.jpg FairlyOddBaby188.jpg FairlyOddBaby189.jpg FairlyOddBaby190.jpg FairlyOddBaby191.jpg FairlyOddBaby192.jpg FairlyOddBaby193.jpg FairlyOddBaby194.jpg FairlyOddBaby195.jpg FairlyOddBaby196.jpg FairlyOddBaby197.jpg FairlyOddBaby198.jpg FairlyOddBaby199.jpg FairlyOddBaby200.jpg FairlyOddBaby201.jpg FairlyOddBaby202.jpg FairlyOddBaby203.jpg FairlyOddBaby204.jpg FairlyOddBaby205.jpg FairlyOddBaby206.jpg FairlyOddBaby207.jpg FairlyOddBaby208.jpg FairlyOddBaby209.jpg FairlyOddBaby210.jpg FairlyOddBaby211.jpg FairlyOddBaby212.jpg FairlyOddBaby213.jpg FairlyOddBaby214.jpg FairlyOddBaby215.jpg FairlyOddBaby216.jpg FairlyOddBaby217.jpg FairlyOddBaby218.jpg FairlyOddBaby219.jpg FairlyOddBaby220.jpg FairlyOddBaby221.jpg FairlyOddBaby222.jpg FairlyOddBaby223.jpg FairlyOddBaby224.jpg FairlyOddBaby225.jpg FairlyOddBaby226.jpg FairlyOddBaby227.jpg FairlyOddBaby228.jpg FairlyOddBaby229.jpg FairlyOddBaby230.jpg FairlyOddBaby231.jpg FairlyOddBaby232.jpg FairlyOddBaby233.jpg FairlyOddBaby234.jpg FairlyOddBaby235.jpg FairlyOddBaby236.jpg FairlyOddBaby237.jpg FairlyOddBaby238.jpg FairlyOddBaby239.jpg|Timmy, Wanda, and Jorgen searching for Cosmo's whereabouts. FairlyOddBaby240.jpg FairlyOddBaby241.jpg FairlyOddBaby242.jpg FairlyOddBaby243.jpg FairlyOddBaby244.jpg FairlyOddBaby245.jpg FairlyOddBaby246.jpg FairlyOddBaby247.jpg FairlyOddBaby248.jpg FairlyOddBaby249.jpg FairlyOddBaby250.jpg FairlyOddBaby251.jpg FairlyOddBaby252.jpg FairlyOddBaby253.jpg FairlyOddBaby254.jpg FairlyOddBaby255.jpg FairlyOddBaby256.jpg FairlyOddBaby257.jpg FairlyOddBaby258.jpg FairlyOddBaby259.jpg FairlyOddBaby260.jpg FairlyOddBaby261.jpg FairlyOddBaby262.jpg FairlyOddBaby263.jpg FairlyOddBaby264.jpg FairlyOddBaby265.jpg FairlyOddBaby266.jpg|Timmy, Wanda, and Jorgen ready to find Cosmo before any evil forces find him first. FairlyOddBaby267.jpg FairlyOddBaby268.jpg FairlyOddBaby269.jpg FairlyOddBaby270.jpg FairlyOddBaby271.jpg FairlyOddBaby272.jpg FairlyOddBaby273.jpg AntiCosmoFairlyOddBaby.jpg FairlyOddBaby274.jpg FairlyOddBaby275.jpg FairlyOddBaby276.jpg FairlyOddBaby277.jpg FairlyOddBaby278.jpg FairlyOddBaby279.jpg FairlyOddBaby280.jpg FairlyOddBaby281.jpg FairlyOddBaby282.jpg FairlyOddBaby283.jpg FairlyOddBaby284.jpg FairlyOddBaby285.jpg FairlyOddBaby286.jpg FairlyOddBaby287.jpg FairlyOddBaby288.jpg FairlyOddBaby289.jpg FairlyOddBaby290.jpg FairlyOddBaby291.jpg FairlyOddBaby292.jpg FairlyOddBaby293.jpg FairlyOddBaby294.jpg FairlyOddBaby295.jpg FairlyOddBaby296.jpg FairlyOddBaby297.jpg FairlyOddBaby298.jpg FairlyOddBaby299.jpg FairlyOddBaby300.jpg FairlyOddBaby301.jpg FairlyOddBaby302.jpg FairlyOddBaby303.jpg FairlyOddBaby304.jpg FairlyOddBaby305.jpg FairlyOddBaby306.jpg FairlyOddBaby307.jpg FairlyOddBaby308.jpg FairlyOddBaby309.jpg FairlyOddBaby310.jpg FairlyOddBaby311.jpg FairlyOddBaby312.jpg FairlyOddBaby313.jpg FairlyOddBaby314.jpg FairlyOddBaby315.jpg FairlyOddBaby316.jpg FairlyOddBaby317.jpg FairlyOddBaby317a.jpg FairlyOddBaby318.jpg|Timmy and Wanda find Cosmo in a meadow. FairlyOddBaby319.jpg FairlyOddBaby320.jpg FairlyOddBaby321.jpg FairlyOddBaby322.jpg FairlyOddBaby323.jpg FairlyOddBaby324.jpg FairlyOddBaby325.jpg FairlyOddBaby326.jpg FairlyOddBaby327.jpg FairlyOddBaby328.jpg FairlyOddBaby329.jpg FairlyOddBaby330.jpg|Oh no! The baby's kicking! FairlyOddBaby331.jpg FairlyOddBaby332.jpg FairlyOddBaby333.jpg|It's time you gave birth, Cosmo! FairlyOddBaby334.jpg FairlyOddBaby335.jpg Category:Image galleries Category:Episodes Category:Images Category:Specials